Dust
by GIBsonBERISH
Summary: Draco never expected Harry Potter to walk into his book shop. Now he just has to try not to hyperventilate.


I don't own the characters obviously.

* * *

_Clang_. Absently marking my page and closing my book I turn to my newest customer and freeze. What the hell is Harry bloody Potter doing in a book shop? Before he sees me, I slink down in my chair and under my desk then slip behind the nearest shelf in the most dignified manner I can muster.

Just my luck, I should have known of course. Granger-Weasley had come snooping only a week ago going on and on about looking for a rare book on carnivorous water plants for Longbottom's birthday. It's clear that the Golden Trio is completely incapable of keeping any detail of their daily lives to themselves.

My mental tirade is abruptly cut off as a soft throat clearing sounds directly behind me. I straighten and pretend to be searching the book shelf rather than hiding from my childhood nemesis. How did Potter get so sneaky? Without looking to confirm his identity I ask, "Can I assist you with anything today?" Rather than an answer, I see the smooth, lightly tanned skin of a hand reaching past me and pulling a book from the shelf.

"Looking for this one? Molly says it has the best patterns after all." I look down at the proffered book and horrified, realize that I have been pretending to examine the knitting section. This is embarrassing but I have to say something. Deciding on a course of action, I spin on my heel and finally face the man who I have been avoiding for four years. He looks amazing, still somewhat short but obviously strong, hair still messy but stylishly so, and his eyes…no, forget his dashing good looks. Sneer. Yes, okay, under control. "For your information Potter it is my job to stack and organize books of every genre. Standing in front of the crafts section does not constitute my sudden desire to convert to a pathetic housewife."

"That's a shame," Potter says and then gazes out to the surrounding towers of shelved books. "I was wondering if you had muggle books here actually."

"Pfft, if you want muggle books then why don't you go to a muggle book shop Potter?"

"I heard that this place had an excellent selection. I guess my sources were wrong."

"Oh shut up. Of course we have muggle books and by sources you mean Granger."

"Weasley."

"Whatever."

"You know Malfoy, you're not exhibiting the level of customer service that one would expect in a respectable shop like this. It's as if you don't value my business. I'm hurt."

My glare is at its highest intensity now. "I am allowed to refuse service to whomever I please. You are lucky that I've let you enter the shop at all."

"Oh, come on Draco. Lighten up a little, I won't bite…hard."

I reel back at the use of my name and then blush lightly at the innuendo. What am I, a twelve year old girl? Potter's comment was hardly anything to get excited about and highly unoriginal to boot. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Well I want someone who sees me for who I really am, who surprises me, who is horny at all hours, oh and who eventually wants a family. You know the usual."

I stare wide eyed at Potter as a huge grin spreads across his face. "Oh, did you mean about the book? Sorry I was thinking of something else. I'm not really particular on the books. I'd like the classics I suppose. I never read them when I was younger and Hermione says that they are essential."

I turn without a word and head toward the left end of the store. I can hear Potter moving close behind me. It makes me extremely nervous. He's different now, confident. Maybe that's why he's here, to show off. To tell me that he is superior. I'm finding it difficult to be rude to him though. He is distracting. No, Potter wouldn't do that. Ever the hero, he would never intentionally try to wound me, at least not without provocation. So what is with the sexual allusions? Is he trying to seduce me (abysmal effort) or is this his adult, conqueror-of-evil way of joking around. My pondering must be put on hold as I reach the shelves filled with famous muggle authors and their tales. I will never admit to anyone the endless hours I have spent ensconced in these pages.

"These are they. Can you manage from here or do you need help reading the big words?"

Evidently Potter grins now when I insult his intelligence. After a moment he looks at the selection, "What do you suggest, any recommendations?"

"It's subjective. I would hope that our interests would be vastly different."

"Yes, but they are the classics. Surely there is a proper place to start. Perhaps something that everyone should read."

"Potter what is this, an assignment from Granger? Reading should be for pleasure not for mindlessly devouring what you have been told you should know."

"First of all Hermione is a Weasley now. She and Ron have been married for ages and have a daughter. Second, I just didn't know where to start so don't get your pants in a twist. Third and most importantly, not to insult your line of work, but there are much more pleasurable things you could be doing in all the time you spend in dusty, old books Draco."

My left eye twitches at the use of my name again and my mind wanders to inappropriate places before I pull myself back. I have to get control of this situation and get Potter out of my shop before he makes me lose it in one way or another. "Potter, either choose a book or I will kick you out for loitering."

"Alright, alright hmm. What are you reading right now? I'm just curious."

"Th, that's none of your business."

"Oh, come on, tell me. It can't be that bad."

"If you must know, I am reading Pride and Prejudice. It is solely for research purposes."

"Ha, that sounds like your kind of story Draco. What's it about?"

I contemplate lying. It can't be a good idea to reveal to Potter of all people that I am a sucker for an intriguing tale of romance. What the hell, if he mocks me it will be a good excuse to kick him out. "It is about two people who are raised in polar opposite social and economic conditions, which leads to their prejudice toward each other which in turn leads to them loathing each other. Their pride keeps them from realizing that they really love each other. Have I given too much away?"

"The story sounds familiar." Potter is staring at me with a thoughtful look on his face. I don't like it when he thinks, it's dangerous.

Suddenly Potter is a lot closer to me than I remember him being. I shuffle back only to bump into a shelf filled with muggle religious texts. I can smell him now. My eyes flutter. Merlin, I am such a girl. He puts his hand on my cheek which bolts me back to reality and I look at him in panic. Does he know that I've been lusting after him since puberty hit? Not possible…hopefully. My eyes dart left and right looking for an escape only to feel his other hand on my hip locking me in place.

"Draco" I keep my eyes averted even when his hand slides down to my chin and pulls my face back toward him. I can feel his breathe puffing against my skin. I try not to breathe. I hear and feel him huff and then his skin is touching mine. Not just any skin mind you, the soft, slightly chapped skin of his lips. I gasp and try to pull back but the hand that was on my chin is now at the nape of my neck holding me there. I resign myself to being stuck in this position for a while. Of course this is something that I have dreamed about since I was thirteen but Potter doesn't need to know that.

He is pretty gentle at first, just sliding our lips together. Soon I feel his tongue pressing against the line of my lips. I resist because this could still be some awful practical joke. The hand on my hip moves down and around to my back and Potter has the audacity to squeeze my arse. I gasp in surprise and the sneaky git takes advantage by plunging into my mouth.

I moan on contact which Potter seems to take as an affirmative to continue assaulting me. Who knew a simple kiss could feel like this? It's wet and slippery and I feel hot and tingly all over. Golden Boy really knows what he's doing.

The kiss becomes more intense as Potter wraps his arms around me. Uncontrollable noises slip passed my lips and into his hot mouth. Without permission my legs come up and wrap around Potter's waist. I can feel him growl against my chest. That's extremely hot.

To keep us balanced Potter pushes me up against the solid shelf. I groan at the uncomfortable book spines that are now pressing into _my_ spine but really it doesn't matter since my lifelong wet dream is kissing the life out of me.

Potter hefts me up suddenly to get a better hold and I slam against the old books creating a cloud of dust around us. I feel like I am on fire and I can't get enough. He tastes so good.

Suddenly the tongue is gone, the lips, the puffs. I feel cold and desperate. I blink my eyes open and glare at the grinning man holding me up. "What do you think you are doing Potter?"

"Are you asking about me kissing you or about me stopping?"

"Both you pompous arse." I slide down out of his arms even though my legs feel suspiciously like jelly.

"I kissed you because I wanted to and I would like to continue kissing, among other things, in the future. I stopped because I would like to take this slow. So, we are going to go to dinner together before we get to the more pleasurable activities."

I hate when people sputter, it is really undignified, but that is what I am doing. "P,Potter what the hell! You are a presumptuous git. What makes you think that I want to continue this, especially if it means that I have to go out in public with you?"

"As a famous muggle politician once said…or was it a writer, 'hips don't lie.' And I say nor do trousers and yours are tented my delicious, blonde bookworm." I can't help the blush that spreads over my cheeks.

"First, you are an idiot. Now, you had better take me somewhere nice or I will find someone with better taste to make out with and if you are messing with me don't think I'll hesitate to curse your balls off."

"Oh Draco, you just don't know my balls intimately enough yet to truly appreciate them. I'll pick you up at seven."

I cringe at the fact that I have given in so easily to him. I get a good look at Potter's arse as he swaggers back to the front of the store. Just as he opens the door, he turns back to me and winks. This is going to be a disaster. The door closes with a clang of the bell and I can't help thinking that disaster though it may be, it is also bound to be really wonderful. I slump back into the chair behind my desk and realize that Potter didn't buy any books. What an arse.

* * *

Okay, so this was my first fanfiction. I hope it's okay. I have a major war going on with punctuation if you didn't notice.

I don't know if I should continue this. I'm not sure if I can write M material.


End file.
